Lanna (SI)/Quotes
'Greetings' Male *'First Meeting:' "Hi! I don't think we've met! I'm Lanna, a pop star! I'm taking a break from my career right now! Anyway, nice to meet you!" *'Morning: '"Hi, player! How are you doing this morning?" *'Afternoon:' ""La la la la la la ♩ I wonder where I should go fishing today..." Female *'First Meeting:' "Nice to meet you! My name's Lanna! I'm a pop star! It's always nice having more girls on the islands! I hope we'll be friends!" *'Morning:' "Good morning, player! I hope you're having a wonderful day!" *'Afternoon:' "La la la la la la ♩ I was working on my singing! I practice every day!" *'Evening:' "Good evening, player! It's pretty late.. Do you need something from me?" 'Chat' Male *'Verdure Island: '"I head that some people believe that pop stars can fly! Can you believe that!?" *'Sprout Island:' "Hey, it's player! Where are you going?" Female *"The air is so clean and crisp! The air in the city was so polluted..." *"Hmmm... Where should I go fishing today?" *"Oh! Tell me if you know any good fishing spots, player!" *'Fall:' "I wonder how I should prepare the fish I catch today. I can't decide!" *'Winter:' "I get really cold when I'm fishing this time of year..." *'At the diner:' "The dishes they make here with fish are amazing!" *'At the cafe:' "I was eating some dessert! Do you want some, player?" *'Day after a typhoon:' "Yesterday was totally ruined! I wish there were no such things as typhoons!" *'Day after a blizzard:' "I hate blizzards! I couldn't go fishing or even go outside!" *'When gifting a Sun Stone:' "Thanks for all of your presents, player! Oh, right! I found this when I was fishing the other day! You're looking for these things, right, player? Here you go!" *'When shown a disliked animal: '"G-Get it away from me...." *'When shown a liked animal:' "Awww..♥ It's so cute!♥" *'When shown the Blue Feather:' "Blue Feathers are so pretty! I wonder if I'll ever get one..." *'After you are married:' "I sometimes wonder what married life is like...." *'On your birthday:' "Here, player! It's a birthday present from me to you!" 'Gifts' Male *'Declines Gift:' "I don't accept presents from just anyone. Sorry!" Female *'Favourite:' "Yay! You're so nice, player!" *'Loved:' "How do you know what I like? Did I mention it in some interview?" *'Liked:' "Thanks, player! I love this!" *'Neutral: ' "Thanks, player." *'Disliked:' "Why would you give me something like this..." *'Hated:' "Ack! You're horrible, player!" *'Horror:' "What's this?! You're the worst person I've ever met, player!" *'Multiple Gifts:' "One present a day is just fine! Thanks for the thought, though!" *'Birthday Gift:' "A birthday present? Thanks, player! I love it!" 'Heart Lines' Note: Lanna's unique heart dialogue can only be seen while she is at home. Male *'Black Heart:' "I was a pop star back in the city! I was pretty popular, you know!" *'Purple Heart:' "I love fishing! I couldn't really do it back in the city..." *'Blue Heart:' "Ever since I was little, I was trying to become a pop star!" *'Yellow Heart:' "I've got a little sister, but she lives in the city, so I haven't seen her in a while..." *'Green Heart:' "Hey, it's player! Where are you going? Most people don't realise how hard it is to be a pop star sometimes..." *'Orange Heart:' "Being a pop star was great when I was popular... but when my music stopped selling, almost everyone around me left..." *'Red Heart:' " Female *'0-1 Heart:' "My career as a pop star wasn't going so well, so I came here for a little break." *'2-3 Hearts:' "My grandfather taught me how to fish when I was little, and I've come to love it!" *'4-5 Hearts:' "When I'm asked about hobbies in interviews, I always say tennis. It's really fishing!" *'6 Hearts:' "My parents and little sister are in the city. I haven't heard from them in a while..." *'7 Hearts:' "Sometimes people say I'm childish! That's not true, is it?!" *'8 Hearts:' "Ever since I was a kid, I wanted to be a pop star!" *'9-10 Hearts:' "Are you interested in showbiz, player? I can get you in if you want!" 'Rival Marriage Lines' * "Hello, player! You look like you're doing well! So am I!" *"La la la la la la ♩ I always just start singing when I'm feeling good!" *"Good evening, player!" *'Inside her house: '"I gave up my life as a pop star when I married Denny. I have no regrets.." *'On Sprout Island:' "Denny and I love each other so much!♥" *'On Verdure Island:' "I can't decide whether or not to get my kid to go into showbiz. What should I do?" *'At the Diner:' "The food here is really great! Mmm, so yummy!♥" 'Festivals' *'You win a festival:' "Congratulations, player!" *'You lose a festival:' "It's too bad you didn't win, player..." New Years Day: *"The mallet for pounding the rice is so heavy! I hope I can do this!" Harvest Goddess Festival *"I wanna start dancing!" Harmony Day: *'You give her chocolates:'' "Thanks, player! I love this!" Cooking Festival: *"What are you making, player. What am I making? It's still a secret!" *"That smells good! I'm getting hungry!" Crop Festival: *"It's warm, so the crops should grow really well, right?" Sheep Festival: *"Sheep are so cute! I wanna ride one." *'You enter:' "I'll be cheering for you, player!" *'Festival over (you didn't enter): '"It was fun seeing so many sheep!" Horse Festival: *"This horse is so huge! And it's got such a nice, bushy mane!" *"That was so exciting! My heart's still pounding!" *"I hope you win, player!" Fireworks Festival: *"Hi, player! Fireworks are always fun! I'm so excited!♥" Fishing Contest: *"Are you going to enter, player? I am!" *"I'll enter next time too, player! I wanna go head to head with you, player!" Rice Festival: *"I'm really looking forward to having some of your rice, player!" Mining Festival: *"Are you going to enter, player?" Category:Sunshine Islands Quotes